powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
is , the Green Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Along with Sela, Leo, and Amu, Tusk was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Tusk was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Ultimately, the whereabouts of the lost King's Credential was realized when a young man named Yamato Kazakiri accidentally entered Zyuland. Introducing him to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initially believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumen found human world under attacked by the Deathgalien whose team leader, Jagged, subsequently crippled the Link Cube, leaving the Zyumen stranded in the human world. Opposing the Deathgalien, the Zyumen were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers, with Tusk becoming Zyuoh Elephant. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato's was able to transform his King's Credential as well, allowing him to become Zyuoh Eagle much to the surprise of the Zyumen, who believed that humans couldn't use their power. After defeating Jagged, Tusk declined Yamato offer's to the stranded Zyumen of a place to live under his protection, refusing to be in his debt as opposed to the others who happily accepted. Stating that their priority was finding the missing King's Credential, Tusk briefly argued with the others before walking off, confiscating Yamato's Zyuoh Changer as he believed that only Zyumen had the right to use them. Spending the night at the site of the Link Cube, Tusk fell asleep. That morning he woke to find Yamato who had came to help him having up a camp of food, revealing that it was a pay-back for the Bird Man who gave him the King's Credential as a child. Offering Tusk an apple, Yamato told him that after that he strived to help the people he was connected with, and that they were now connected. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Halbergoi's attack which Tusk sensed from a distance, with Yamato immediately setting off while Tusk was left conflicted. Ultimately, Yamato's words resonated with Tusk and he decided to join his fellow Zyumen and Yamato, who he returned the Zyuoh Changer for him to "borrow", against Halbergoi. Transforming, the Zyuohgers soon enough defeated Halbergoi. Following this, Tusk begrudgingly joined the other Zyumen in taking residence with Yamato and his uncle. Personality Tusk is an elephant Zyuman and the most intelligent of the four Zyumans that traveled to the Human World. Though he seems like the sensitive, unapproachable-type, he's actually extremely kind. In addition, he has a sharp sense of smell. Powers and Abilities ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Tusk is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Tusk can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his elephant tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Tusk can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. ;Smell :As an elephant Zyuman, Tusk possesses an intensely strong sense of smell which he can use to track others. He retains his sense in his human form. Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened= In his Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Elephant's boots transform into elephant hooves that can create earthquakes by stomping the ground or shockwaves that send stone debris flying at the enemy. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Elephant Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5-6 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tusk is portrayed by Tsurugi Watanabe. As Zyuoh Elephant and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . Notes *Tusk is likely named after 'Tusk'er Elephants, a bull-type elephant which is notably larger and with bigger tusks than others of its kind. * Tusk is the first Ranger in Super Sentai that is based on a modern elephant; the first Elephant Ranger is MammothRanger, inspired by the ancient woolly mammoth. ** Tusk is not the first green elephant Ranger overall though, as the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger from the Gekiranger adaptation Power Rangers Jungle Fury holds that distinction. References Category:Sentai Green Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers